


The Horned Mercenary

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quest recieved: The Horned Mercenary<br/>Go see what the Qunari woman is up to.<br/>(In the style of a choose your own adventure novel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horned Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

> use ctrl+f to navigate this story.

                The Herald and their party head down the war torn west road, it is the Herald’s first mission as an agent of the inquisition. Cassandra and the Herald are at the front of the group, there is fighting all around,

                “The apostates have gone mad with power!” Cassandra exclaims.

                “I see just as many Templars.” Solas says.

                “We can only stabilize the area with an alliance.” Cassandra says.

                The Herald and their party are engaged by three apostates and four Templars. A Templar guard knocks the Herald to the ground. Solas casts a barrier protecting the party. The Herald gets back on their feet and attacks the Templar who knocked them down before. Solas yells out,

                “Cassandra is hurt!”

                Varric shoots down a spellbinder and glances at Cassandra,

                “Glad you brought me now seeker?” He asks.

                The battle is over, the enemies lay dead. The Herald and their party tend to their wounds prepared to trek on and find a way to help the civilians. The Herald leads their party down the west road. They pass a partially collapsed tower and see a standoff between Templars and a mercenary group. A Qunari woman with fiery hair and a battle hardened face looks at the Herald,

                “Don’t just stand there, help us!” She calls out. This is when the Herald notices the Qunari is standing in front of a group of children and tranquil mages.

                The Herald defends the qunari (1)

                The Herald joins the Templars (2)

 

 **(1)** The Herald and their party stand between the Qunari and the Templars. The Templar lieutenant draws her blade,

                “Maker forgive me.”

                The Herald’s party is joined by the Qunari and three of her subordinates in the battle against the Templars. A human rogue stabs one of the Templars in the back, the qunari woman casts a freezing spell on the Templar lieutenant. The Herald gets several solid blows in versus the Templars.

                “For the rebellion!” They hear the qunari woman shout as she sets one of the Templars on fire. The qunari’s mercenaries are scattered throughout the thickest parts of the fighting. Cassandra bashes her shield into the Templar lieutenant and Varric finishes the Templar off with a quick shot from Bianca. When the Templars lay dead the qunari woman wipes the blood off her face and turns to the Herald.

                “You pulled us out of a tight spot there stranger, thank you. I must say it’s not every day that a group like yours helps a group like mine.”

                (A) _I’m glad we could help_

                (B) _What do you mean by that?_

                (C) _Don’t make me regret this._

                (D) “ _We vasoth have to stick together”_ (qunari specific)

 **(A)** The Herald smiles at the qunari, “Well I’m just glad we were able to help.”

                The qunari looks at her slightly injured but mostly unharmed crew, “So are we.” She smiled and opened her mouth like she was about to say something when she saw the Herald’s hand, “Wait a minute, are you the Herald of Andraste?”

                (I) That’s what they keep telling me  
                (II) Yes, and you are?  
                (III) What’s it to you?

 **(B)** The Herald raises an eyebrow at the qunari, “And what do you mean by that exactly?”

                The qunari scratches the back of her neck, “Well I just meant some clearly chantry types aren’t usually the first in line to protect an apostate vashoth, her merc band or the apostates she’s protecting.” She sees the Herald’s mark, “Wait a minute, are you the Herald of Andraste?”

                (I)  That’s what they keep telling me  
                (II) Yes, and you are?  
                (III) What’s it to you?

 **(C)** The Herald crosses their arms, “Hey ox, don’t make me regret saving your life.”

                The qunari raises her arms in mock surrender, “Wow no need to get testy.” She eyes the mark suspiciously, “Wait a minute, are _you_ the Herald of Andraste?”

                (I)That’s what they keep telling me

                (II)Yes, and you are?

                (III)What’s it to you?

 **(D)** The Herald smirks, “If we Vasoth don’t protect each other no one will.”

The redheaded qunari woman chuckles at that,

                “Well ain’t that the truth.” Her eyes wander to the Herald’s hand, “Wait a minute, are you the Herald of Andraste?”

                (I)That’s what they keep telling me

                (II)Yes, and you are?

                (III)What’s it to you?

 **(I)**   The herald nods with a slight shrug to their shoulders, “That’s what everyone keeps telling me.”

                The qunari woman’s eyes widen, “Wow, I never thought I’d be meeting you!” She extends her hand, “My name is Mihreen Adaar, at your service.”

                (e) Having you around can’t be bad _< 3_

                (f) What services?

                (g) I don’t think so

 **(II)** The Herald nods sagely, “That would be me, and you are?” they gesture to the qunari woman.

“Someone who never thought she’d meet someone like you.” The qunari says, seemingly awestruck. She blinks and with a slight shake to her head is back to her senses. She extends her hand, “My name is Mihreen Adaar, at your service.”

                (e) Having you around can’t be bad _< 3_

                (f) What services?

                (g) I don’t think so

 **  
(III)** The Herald looks the qunari woman up and down, visibly irate, “What’s it to you?”

The qunari seems unfazed and rather unimpressed, “Just because I never thought I’d meet someone like you.” She cocks her head to the side, “My name is Mihreen Adaar, at your service. That is, if my presence doesn’t offend you.” She looked defiantly at the Herald.

                (e) Having you around can’t be bad _< 3_

                (f) What services?

                (g) I don’t think so

 **(E)** The Herald smiles at the woman, “Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing more of you.” Upon realizing what they’ve said they cover their mouth in embarrassment, “I mean, I wouldn’t mind seeing you more.”

                Mihreen chuckles at the Herald’s embarrassment, “I certainly wouldn’t mind either. Me and my crew are more than willing to join the inquisition. Free of charge.”

                (4) Free?

                (5) Excellent

                (6) We’ll see

 **(F)** The Herald looks intrigued, “What services would those be?”

“I’m a mercenary, I have an incredibly skilled crew. We would be honored to help the inquisition however we can, for free.”

                (4) Free?

                (5) Excellent

                (6) We’ll see

 **  
(G)** The Herald is stone faced, “I don’t think we’ll be needing your services.”

Mihreen shrugs her shoulders, “Suit yourself. My crew and I need to be leaving anyway, too many Templars for my liking.”

_Quest Completed_

**(4)** “For free? Surely your company wants some form of reimbursement?”

                “The inquisition does good work, so long as we have a warm place to stay and good food. You won’t hear any complaints from me or my crew.”

                (5) Excellent

(6) We’ll see

 

 **(5)** The herald smiles, “Excellent, met me back at haven.”

                “Meet me in the tavern, first round is on me.” Mihreen walks past the Herald tapping their shoulder.

_Quest Completed_

**(6)** The herald nods sincerely, “Alright, you can join us for now.”

                Mihreen smiles, “You won’t be disappointed your holiness.” She says.

_Quest Completed_

**(2)** The Herald and their party stand beside the Templars. The Qunari twirls her staff,

                “Alright, I’ll dance.” She said. She is clearly aware she is outnumbered. She fights valiantly but soon most of her companions are dead. She is on the ground, sitting in a pool of her own blood. The Herald stands over her. The qunari looks at her last remaining companion, a blonde human with subtle tattoos on his face,

                “Save Theo!” She yells at him.

                The human scrambles to his feet and runs off.

                The Herald looks at the qunari and says,

                (H) I’ll make it quick.  
                (IE) Say goodbye.  
                (J) He won’t be saving Theo.

 **(H)** “I promise it will be quick.” The Herald says almost regretfully as they kill the qunari woman. She doesn’t even have time to speak before she dies.

_Quest Completed_

**(IE)** The Herald looms over the qunari woman, “Say goodbye.”

                The qunari woman begins to beg, “Please you don’t understand.”

                The Herald is unmoved by her plea and kills the qunari woman.

_Quest Completed_

**(J)** The Herald looks at the fleeing human and back at the qunari. The Herald smirks,

                “He won’t be saving Theo.” They say as they kill the qunari woman.

                The Herald runs after the blonde human. They find him at a ramshackle camp holding a qunari baby in his arms.

                “Please, please she’s just a baby.” He looks over the Herald’s shoulder, seeing the carnage they left in their wake, “You’ve already killed her mother please. Please don’t make an orphan of my daughter.”

                (7) Get out of my sight

                (8) I cannot let you go

 **(7)** The Herald looks at the horrified man holding an infant in his arms, “Get out of my sight, both of you.”

The human holds his daughter close, “Thank you, for your _mercy_.” The human spits out before fleeing.

_Quest Completed_

**(8)** The herald looks at the human and his hybrid daughter, “You realize I cannot just let you go.”

The Herald’s companions look at them in shock,

        “You’re not seriously about to kill a kid are you?” Varric asks.

        The Herald answered his question with actions over words.

_Quest Completed_

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the inquisitor as "blank slate" as possible so you could really envision your inquisitor! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! My tumblr is alinnsurana. comments always appreciated!


End file.
